Defenders of New York
by DeltaWing13
Summary: The Avengers are clear-sighted. And they stayed awake during the invasion. Obviously, they joined in the fray, so watch as Percy Jackson and the Avengers defend Manhattan. Takes place after Age of Ultron, during The Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth are like siblings. Sorry if this is OOC. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**AN: I've gotta stop making new stories. Especially if they're cliches. Anyways, hope you enjoy my first ever crossover fanfic, courtesy of a passing interest/boredom. This takes place between Age of Ultron and Civil War, as well as during The Last Olympian. Sorry if I get some facts wrong, as I am not an entirely avid Marvel enthusiast. Oh yeah, and Percy and Annabeth's relationship is that of siblings.**

..

Manhattan was quiet. Unnaturally so.

At Avengers Tower, however, they were all unaware of the fact. Kind of hard to, when they were in the middle of a free for all, courtesy of _someone_ accidentally breaking Bruce's glass figurine collection, who then took out his anger on a certain Asgardian, smashing him into several of Tony's new toys. Said person was _not_ a morning person, especially when he didn't even have coffee yet.

As such, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Captain America stood by the couch, as roars of battle and repulsor beams whizzed through the air. Currently, Rhodes and Wilson were out on business, and not even Vision wanted to play peacekeeper in the morning chaos.

"Sir, I believe I have found something of interest."

That was Jarvis, reinstated as the Tower's personal A.I., fixed by Tony after the fiasco in Sokovia.

Tony didn't even spare a moment's reprieve from the fight, as he yelled, "Not now, Jarvis! Wait until I fry Thor's cape or something!"

"...Understood, sir."

Steve sighed, as he walked to the elevator. "Don't worry, Wanda. This is… normal, for us."

Following him, along with Vision, her eyebrows creased in concern. 'You realize that makes me worry more, right?' she thought, glancing back at the devastation.

"Excuse me, Captain. Shouldn't you try to stop them? This is quite nonsensical, especially since it's due to a mistake by Clint Barton."

Unfortunately for the archer, Hulk heard the android. "Clint did that? CLIIII-"

His roar was cut short, as Thor threw his hammer at his chin sending him stumbling back. Glaring at him, he decided. Hammer Man, then Tin Man, then puny Arrow Man.

Sighing, Captain America sighed as he pressed the floor one button. As he waited for the elevator, the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents emerged from the training room on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Cap! What's up with them this time?" Clint yelled across the room, clearly not bothered by the commotion. Much.

Captain America sighed for what must've been the thirtieth time that morning- actually, it was almost noon by now. He might've actually felt pity for the blond agent, if not for the problem he caused.

As Wanda cast him a worried look, Hulk whipped his head around. Arrow Man!

Roaring, he charged at him, as Natasha quietly snuck around the room to join up with Cap and the new recruits. Ignoring the yells of pain behind her he exchanged a glance with the 'man out of time'.

"So, where should we go for brunch?" she asked casually, dismissing Hulk's probable torture of her teammate, as well as the god fighting the billionaire behind her. "And where's Pepper? She's usually here to control Tony."

Captain shrugged as he turned back to the elevator, which had just arrived. "I was thinking the place across the street, the one with croissants. I'm not sure where Pepper is, though. Haven't seen her all morning. Maybe she went out early? I don't think she's the type to sleep in."

Jarvis refuted the idea, as he reported, "Negative, sir. She is still currently in her room."

The group of four stepped into the elevator, as it went down. The two experienced Avengers chatted about past missions, and combat tactics. Vision, as usual, was silent, as was Wanda.

After a minute or two, a quiet 'ding' signaled that they had arrived at the lobby, and was prepared to walk into a room filled to the brim with bustling businessmen. However, that was not the case.

Instead, everyone was asleep, mostly on the chairs or leaning on furniture, but some were simply down on the ground, snoring.

"Jarvis? What is this?" Natasha asked, waiting for a response. Obviously, she got one immediately.

"This was what I wanted to inform Mister Stark earlier. Apparently, the entire city is asleep, except for a group of teenagers quickly spreading out. Wi-Fi and electricity is quickly shutting down, so I activated the backup generators for now."

Nodding, Captain America went to the door and glanced outside. "He's right. For some reason, there's no car crashes, but everyone is asleep. Let's go see if we can catch one of the kids."

..

Connor and Travis Stoll were having the time of their lives, having told the Hermes Cabin to go on ahead. Of course, they felt a bit guilty about stealing… Yeah, right. That'd be the day the world ends.

Currently, they've raided three candy stores, two toy shops, and a thrift store on their way to their allocated positions. Armed to the teeth with slinkies and gum, they began to join up with their groups.

"See ya later, Connor!"  
"Don't die yet, Travis!"

As soon as they turned around, though, a commanding voice yelled, "STOP!"

Eyeing the source of the voice, they found it was a group of four. Two women, two men.

The man in the blue costume stepped forwards, and spoke in a stern tone. "What do you think you're doing, young men?"

Exchanging glances, the two look-alikes walked backwards slowly, hiding their loot behind them.

"Umm… Protecting Manhattan?" Travis asked, smiling weakly as his brother quickly nodded his head in agreement.

The woman in the black suit raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet, as did the other woman in a red jacket, and the man wearing a green suit. Was that red skin?

"By robbing stores? Tell us what's going on. Why is everyone asleep?" the man in blue demanded, still advancing.

Suddenly, Connor held out a hand, signaling 'halt'. The two then turned around and spoke in hushed voices.

"Should we tell them?"  
"No way! Percy will get mad!"

"Then what should we do?"

"Should we run?"

"That lady has a gun!"

"We should've picked up a smoke bomb…"

Suddenly, the cocking of a gun froze them in their tracks, and the redhead started walking towards them as well. "Tell us, or I'll tranq you, and send you to the police."

At this, the two grinned widely, and spoke in unison, sticking out their tongues. "Can't! We got blacklisted from jail!"

She shrugged. "Then I'll send you to the government. This could be classified as a national threat, you know."

The smiles vanished at once, as Connor held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright! I'll call Percy over!"

Travis glared at him, though he held his hands up as well. "Traitor! Percy's gonna be mad we didn't go where we were told to go!"

The boy glared back, as he retorted, "But you're doing the sa-"  
"Enough. Call 'Percy' or whatever, just do it quickly!" the man in blue demanded, as the four stood in front of them.

Connor looked at him sheepishly, and responded, "So… can I borrow your phone?"

..

Percy's phone rang, just as he emerged from the river. He quickly dried himself, gave Annabeth a lopsided grin as if saying 'told ya I'd be alright', and picked up the phone. His smile quickly turned into a frown, and he exchanged a glance with Annabeth.

"Hello? Yes? Connor, you say you found some clear sighted mortals _awake_? On the intersection of Madison and East 38? What the heck are you doing there? Hang on, I'll be right there."

Closing it, he turned to the girl he saw as a sister. "Sorry, Annabeth. Gotta go, see if you can join up with the Athena Cabin?"

Receiving a nod in response, he took the 'borrowed' motorcycle and began to drive the 3.7 miles to the designated location.

After 4 minutes or so, he came into view of four strangely dressed men and two nervous twins. "Hey, Connor, Travis! Why the heck are you here?"

Travis shot his twin a glare, and turned away, whistling innocently. Gulping, Connor opened his mouth, and tried to speak, but Percy shushed him, looking West. "Nevermind that, just get to your positions!" he demanded, shooing them away with a glare.

Rubbing his forehead in exasperation, he turned back to the four strangers, dipping his head. "I'm sorry about that, but I really gotta go. With those two, we could probably hold Brooklyn Bridge and Manhattan Bridge, and I already took care of the Hudson and East. I'm worried about the Queens-Midtown Tunnel though, they really aren't suited for fighting… Thank the gods the hunters arrived, Lincoln Tunnel is definitely safe. Annabeth will help hold the 59th, and we can send the ones at Holland Tunnel to backup the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, and I'll help out at Williamsburg Bridge… Yes, then we'll send the extra troops back to Holland to reset traps…"

After the first sentence, he began to mutter, tapping his foot rapidly. He snapped out of it when the man in blue put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, tell us. What's going on?" he asked soothingly, seeing he was under great stress.

When Percy realized that he was speaking aloud, his cheeks reddened and he laughed awkwardly. "It's nothing, nothing. Just talking about… a game, yeah, a game! Oh, and you guys should probably take shelter, just as a precaution?"

The redhead noted he was constantly sending glances into the sky, as if warning something… or some _one_ not to come out. "Vision, check for anything up in the sky," she whispered, before turning to the boy, stalling. "Subtlety isn't your strong suit, is it?"

He nodded rapidly, hoping to change the subject. "No, it isn't. But still, I gotta go. Good-"

Without warning, the man in blue motioned to the brunette, and she placed her hands on either side of his head before he could react.

..

 **Yeah, this is a bit longer than usual, but I just got access to a computer, hooray! Please tell me if this was horrible, or if was decent. I hope you liked it?**


	2. Prophecy

**AN: Hello! Now, I'm only 14 so I have no idea about that technical stuff for Iron Man, so the info for him will be minimal. Sorry 'bout that. Also, Scarlet Witch's powers weren't really specified in the movies, so the fine print might be defined differently.**

..

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

A girl in punk-style clothing. A young boy with bags under his eyes.

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

August 18. The feeling of dread.

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

A man in shades. As he lowered them, the scene faded to black.

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

A scythe, spinning in a dance of death.

 _A single choice to end his days_

Los Angeles. Central Park. A harp. A sickly man in a rickety boat.

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

The Empire State Building. 600 floors. Thunder boomed in the clouds.

The end of the world.

..

Gasping, Wanda stumbled back, as did the boy in front of her. Clutching her head, she tried to organize what she saw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of black swoop down, and land near the boy.

"Wha- what was that?!" she exclaimed, as she felt someone's hand- most likely Steve's- on her shoulder.

"Williamsburg Bridge…" the boy murmured, so quiet she almost missed it. He had recovered quickly, as if someone peering into his mind was a usual occurrence. "Let's go, Blackjack!"

Then, he was gone.

"Wanda," a voice spoke, cutting through the fog in her head. "Wanda, are you alright?" The voice was monotone, yet laced with concern. Vision.

Nodding weakly, she waved him off. "Yes, I'm fine. Just… It was different than usual. I was only able to see what he was thinking at the time, I think. Anything past that, there was… something blocking me."

Rogers was the one who spoke, this time. "Well, we better get going. Do you know where he went?"

Recalling what she had heard, she nodded again. "Williamsburg Bridge, I think. What did he leave on?"

Natasha and Steve exchanged concerned glances, as Vision stated it matter-of-factly. "I believe it was a horse with wings."

"What?"

Then, a 20 ft. statue of- was that George Washington?- jogged past them. "Someone tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that." Natasha murmured.

..

'Dammit… What was that? Was she some kind of demigod?' Percy cursed mentally, wondering that, if she was, how had she survived that long.

Blackjack, who noticed his turmoil, asked what was on both their minds. "Boss, who were they?"

"I don't know, Blackjack… For now, let's just focus on the war."

..

"Fall back! Hold it until Percy gets here!"

"I'm almost out of arrows!"

"It's the Minotaur!"

"Take shelter!"

Shouts rang out across the bridge, as arrows whizzed into the ever-increasing hoard of monsters. Hellhounds emerged from the shadows behind them, taking out a few of the archers before turning to dust. They were losing, and they knew it.

"Percy's here!"

True enough, the arrival of the son of Poseidon was signaled with a flying figure overhead, and the demigod dropped off onto the concrete. Turning to Michael Yew, he asked for a report on the situation.

"Not good. We're almost out of arrows, and half of us are injured or missing. Where's the reinforcements?" he reported, shooting another arrow into the monsters which caused them to clamp their hands over their ears, some disintegrating immediately.

"For now, I'm all we got," Percy said, activating Riptide.

"Then we're dead. Where's Annabeth?" Michael replied immediately, motioning for the group to fall back further. Any more, and they'd be off the bridge completely.

"I sent her to the Athena Cabin," Percy said, shrugging. "Call everyone up and form a barricade here. We're going to drive them back to Brooklyn."

Laughing wryly, Michael did as he was told, though he received some sceptical looks in response. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Percy said nothing, opting to charge into the battle instead.

"Oi Beefhead! Why don't we go a round, just like old times?" he yelled, grinning, as he sliced another monster in half, unfazed.

The beast's nostril flared, as it brandished its two-headed battle axe. It probably weighed more than Percy himself. Roaring for the others to move back, it grinned savagely as the two faced each other.

Surprisingly enough, the puny human in front of him charged for him first.

..

Their fight in Avengers Tower had died down after about an hour or so, during which the combatants had made sure to destroy every inch of the place. It had ended when Hulk had punched Thor through the miraculously untouched windows, and received no reaction from the city below.

"Strange, they're usually screaming by now…" Stark said, peering out the window.

Thor flew back to the opening, grunting in agreement. "There're layers of magic coating Manhattan, even I could tell despite having no affinity with it."

"Is it Antlers again? Thought he _liked_ people screaming." Clint joked, despite currently being held up by the neck by Hulk.

At that, the doctor-turned-juggernaut perked up. "Antler Man? Hulk SMASH!"

"Well, at least we know what we're gonna do today," the billionaire said, igniting his thrusters and flying into the sky. "Come on, let's go find Cap!"

Still frowning, Thor nodded in assent. He and Hulk jumped out the window as well.

"Wha- Hey, wait up! Not everyone can fly you know!"

..

 **Shorter than last time. Sorry.**


	3. Williamsburg Bridge

**AN: When life gives you lemons, throw them at people. Recommended Song o' the Day- Destiny by NEFFEX.**

..

"Jarvis, where are the others?"

The robotic suit replied instantly, as they zipped past numerous buildings. "Sir, the Captain and the others are near Williamsburg Bridge. I can show you their exact location, if you wish."

As soon as he finished, a mini-map popped up on Tony's screen, which he examined quickly. "Good, we're almost there. What information do we have on this situation?"

"This phenomenon began approximately one and a half hours ago," the A.I. began. "during which the citizens of Manhattan began falling asleep. Contact with the outside world has been cut off, so it is unclear whether this affects just Manhattan, or if this is a ruse to keep the Avengers distracted. Wi-fi and electricity have shut down, so the Tower's running on the backup generator."

Below them, the person they were carrying nearly smashed into the top of a building. "HEY! Watch it, Tony!" Clint yelled, barely heard over the wind roaring in their ears.

Tony promptly ignored him. "Good job Jarvis. Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes, sir. There are reports of giant statues moving around, and small groups of teenagers have stationed themselves at the following locations; Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge, the Queens-Midtown Tunnel, Lincoln Tunnel, 59th Street Bridge, Holland Tunnel, Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, and Williamsburg Bridge. I have taken the liberty to mark them on your map. There is also some movement in Central Park." At that, nine more red dots popped up, one of them nearly aligning itself with the previous one.

The billionaire nodded, looking at the data. 'That's all the entrances to Lower Manhattan…' After a moment's consideration, he gave an order to Jarvis. "Send this data to the rest of the Vision, and whoever else you can reach."

..

Captain America's squad of four came into view of Williamsburg Bridge just in time to duck a car flying overhead.

"What the hell…" Natasha murmured, peering past the shelter they had taken. Seeing no more projectiles headed their way, she nodded to the others, and they proceeded to the bridge.

On said bridge, a duel between the young boy they saw before and a bull-headed humanoid creature was going down. The car from before was clearly from the latter, as another car flew towards the boy, who nimbly dodged it. The projectile then proceeded to smash into an assembly of creatures, who roared in anger… or excitement.

The boy held a sword, shimmering slightly, while the bull-man swung a giant two-headed axe the size of his foe.

Ducking under a swing of the large weapon, the boy jabbed his sword in the creature's stomach, but received only a roar of anger in return. He jumped back as a downwards slash split the ground where he once stood, and ran to the side of the bridge.

"Come on, we have to help him!"

A cry snapped the four out of their shock, and they noticed the other teenagers gathered halfway between the base of the bridge and the fight. They all held bows, but their quivers were nearly empty..

A young blond was complaining to another similarly-hair colored boy, who shook his head sadly.

"No, Will. Percy told us to set up a barricade here." he said calmly, if not a bit disappointedly. "If we interfere, they might turn on us, and we won't be able to hold the line again."

"But-"

"Hello?" Captain had marched into their group without being noticed. A major feat, what with his blue costume. "Young men, tell us what's going on."

We hurried up to join him, and the other archers tensed, some aiming what arrows they had left at us. I got the feeling they wouldn't miss.

However, Vision suddenly snapped to attention as a beeping sound came from the back of his head. Startled by this, they released their arrows.

..

Percy was in a tough spot, he knew that much. After all, being surrounded by legions of monsters while fighting a Minotaur wasn't the best for one's health. However, he couldn't lose. He _won't_ lose. His friends needed him, so he can't die, not yet.

He ran to the edge of the bridge, backing up against the railing as he had an epiphany.

"Come one, Beefhead! Or are you too chicken to get me?" he called out mockingly, brandishing his sword.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that a commotion was happening, back at the barricade. He cursed. 'Please be alright…'

An enraged bellow drew his attention back to the task at hand. The Minotaur charged at him, abandoning his axe in his rage, lowering his head to impale him with its horns.

'Gods, I hope this works.'

An instant before the impact, he ducked, avoiding the blow entirely, and was met with the glowing eyes of the monster. Heaving with all his might, he lodged Riptide into its gut and pushed up, pulling it over the side of the bridge as the two fell past the broken handrail.

135 feet.

That is how tall the bridge was, 135 feet from the bridge to the water.

135 for him to ignore the bellowing Minotaur and get himself back onto the bridge.

Summoning his powers, he made a narrow torrent of water raise itself to meet him in the air, and push him back onto the bridge. And into a crowd of _very_ surprised monsters. Surprised, and angry.

Deciding to end this quickly, and check up on the Apollo Cabin, he made more and more pillars of water rise from the East River, hacking through monsters at the same time. Adrenaline overtook him, as dust showered onto the concrete.

Yelling, he thrust his sword forwards, and the pillars of water followed, smashing onto the bridge and wiping out the monsters left. Panting, he whistled for Blackjack, and the trusty steed responded instantly, carrying him back to the barricade.

There, he saw something very surprising- the archers were staring in shock towards four people near Michael. What they were staring at, was the fact that about half a dozen of their arrows were stuck in midair, covered in a pink glowing energy.

One of them, the brunette, was concentrating hard, her hands coated in the same energy. The other three had taken up combat stances, something I did not want to see if stopping six subsonic arrows was the work of only one of them.

The people were ones I recognized, having met them before. I must have accidentally said my thoughts aloud, an easy mistake after having you mind pried open.

Still, I raised my sword cautiously, and asked, "Who are you people?"

..

 **YAY!**


	4. En Route

**AN: I like songs, yay! If you have any good ones, tell me plz! And if you want some, just PM me or something!**

..

Natasha looked into the eyes of the boy holding them at swordpoint, analyzing him. It wasn't particularly hard, what with her S.H.I.E.L.D. training and the fact that he practically wore his emotions on his sleeve.

And, despite the fact that he was threatening them, she saw fear. For them.

"Tell us, what's going on!" Steve asked again, calmly. She knew it was a facade, though. Based on what Vision said, Stark was on his way here. And when he got here, it could go one of two ways;

They could get the necessary information. Or things could go very, very south.

The boy's eyes flickered to him, and he nodded to the archers. "Finish putting up the barricade, and regroup back at the Plaza Hotel. Iris-Message me if something happens, okay?"

Another boy nodded, but the one who was talking earlier- Will?- spoke up. "Wait, where are you going, Percy? And what about these mortals?"

Her eyebrow rose at that. That word again. ' _Mortals'_. And yet, Natasha couldn't help but think that there weren't this many gods.

" _Vlaka_ …" Percy cursed, before sighing. "Will, I'm just taking them into a safe zone, and once this is sorted out I'll be backing up someplace else, probably either the Brooklyn-Battery Bridge or the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"But-"

A loud conch horn sounded, and the raven-haired teen facepalmed. "Ok, change of plans. I'll provide support here… first…" his voice faded away as he stared at the other side of the bridge. "Shit! Get out of here!" he roared, motioning them to back up. "You four, as well!"

Stubbornly, the four Avengers stood their ground as the archers fled, leaving the boy standing alone. Seeing they weren't moving, he groaned and whistled. "Blackjack!"

A familiar black blur zoomed down next to him, who motioned to the four behind him.

"Wha-" Wanda was the one to try to talk this time, only to be cut off quickly, as the winged horse tried to tackle them back. By this time, Percy's attention was off of them, so Natasha silently tased the animal.

"Now, what the hell is going on…" she muttered, as Percy suddenly started charging into the large horde of humans and beasts on the other side.

..

"Sir, ETA in four minutes. Also, Mr. Rogers would like to talk to you."

Tony sighed, as he accepted the video call. "What is it, Steve? Gimme something good, 'cuz, apart from the giant walking statues, I'm bored to death here."

"..." he was silent for a moment, before sighing. "It'll be easier to show you… For now, I'll just state the facts. There's a fight."

Tony grinned, and he sped up a bit, startling his load. "Hey, watch it you maniac billionaire!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. He laughed at the look of horror when he let go of one of Clint's hands, and wiggled his fingers. "Do you want to find out how many meanings the _Hawk_ in _Hawkeye_ has, Clint?"

Ignoring his protests, he turned his attention back to Captain America. "Well? How're you guys doing?"

"We're… not the ones fighting…" Captain's face frowned, as a few arrows flew overhead. "My shield just phases through them, and Natasha's shocks are too weak for the hides. Vision phases through them as well, so only Wanda can do anything against them."

"And the surprises just keep coming!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air before he realized he had a human hanging from them. Swooping forwards to catch him again, he continued despite his groans. "Well, then who is it? Mercenaries? A giant? Aliens?"

"Monsters."

..

Annabeth was doing great. The 59th Street Bridge, aka Queensboro Bridge, was swarmed with monsters. However, the brains of the Athena Cabin kept on finding ways to counter them.

First, some of them had gotten some wrecking balls and coated them with concrete. Very effective. Then, they used a few mirrors and tricked the second wave into the river via illusions. Percy had done his job well, as they turned to dust within moments of touching the water.

This continued for quite a while, and they've only lost one camper that accidentally overreached. Yes, the Athena Cabin wasn't that good at combat. If it was one-on-one, at least.

With a battleground as big as this, with all the resources of New York behind them, they were near unbeatable.

"Should I go over to Percy?" she mumbled, watching the enemies retreat once more out of the corner of her eyes. Sighing, she created a small Iris Message, connected to one of her good friends. "How're you doing?"

The person on the other side frowned. "It's strange… There's hardly any monsters here, so were in the clear, I guess."

Annabeth frowned. "You think there's a spy?"

The figure shrugged. "Maybe. What does Percy say about this?"

The blond shook her head. "He's not here, Thals. There were some people over at madison and East 38, so he went to check it out."

Thalia nodded, assessing the situation. "Got it. I'm gonna Iris-Message Percy, see if something's up."

Annabeth shrugged. The Hunters are capable, they knew what they were doing. The Athena Cabin, however, needed her. "Good luck, Thals."

"Good luck, Annabeth."

..

Greenwich Village wasn't necessarily the noisiest place, yet it was never silent. More commonly known as The Village, there was always this sense of serenity amidst the bustle of Lower Manhattan.

And yet…

"WOOONG?"

No response. Huh. The man usually responded quickly, if not instantly. Recalling where he last saw the man, Stephen Strange walked swiftly over to the library.

"Wong?" he called again, poking his head past the door frame. The sight that awaited him made the sorcerer frown. Wong was there, yes, but he was asleep at the counter. And he _never_ slept on the job.

Silently, the Sorcerer Supreme activated a sensory spell, trying to find out what was happening. What he saw was not by intention, but it was important nonetheless.

"Someone's messing with time…"

..

 **Yeah, so I looked up like, half the people in Marvel, but the only dude that lived in Manhattan was this guy. Perfect, actually. Sorcerer of Time vs. Titan of Time.**

 **If you know anyone in Marvel apart from the ones mentioned or listed below, please tell me, I'm not exactly an avid fan.**

 **Spider Man- Queens.**

 **Phil Coulson- California(Unconfirmed).**

 **Deadpool- Canada(?)**

 **X-Men- Upper Manhattan, but I don't know much about them…**

 **Nick Fury- MIA.**

 **Winter Soldier- Bucharest, Romania.**

 **Ant-Man- San Francisco.**

 **Inhumans- the Moon.**


	5. Sorry for the Wait! (Filler Chapter)

**AN: Thanks to Qwerywerido (did I spell that right?), I got a new idea on how to include more people. Namely, the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! So, I'm putting up a week-long-poll as to if he should be included.**

 **Also, SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT! Some business, I won't say what, involving the police had me tied up for a while...**

..

Thalia glanced back at the Lincoln Tunnel, before nodding to her lieutenant, Phoebe, and walking away. Heading to the nearest water source, she found a car-washing place and started it up.

As soon as the rainbow sprung up, the immortal teen flipped a coin through it, muttering a quick prayer. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

The rainbow shimmered slightly, until it changed to show a scene; Percy's face.

"What?" was all he said, before dashing back as something looking oddly similar to a scythe slashed through the image.

As the Iris Message reformed, she absorbed the surroundings. He was at Williamsburg Bridge, against someone with a scythe.

A scythe...

"Idiot!"

She swiped through the rainbow, severing the connection, and ran outside. "Phoebe, take over. If you need me, Iris-Message me!" Without waiting for a response, she began sprinting down the street.

"Why are you going there, Thals?" her second-in-command called out, reluctant to deprive her other friends of their remaining commander.

"Kronos!"

..

Have you ever fought a Lord of Time before? Probably not.

Well, it's pretty damn annoying. Every time Percy swung his blade, Kronos either slowed it down drastically, or parried it by increasing his own speed. Apparently, a few millennia in hell gives you a LOT of time to think up how to use your powers.

Who knew?

Right, back to the fight. Percy was originally facing off against a large assembly of demigods and monsters, the latter of which he dispatched quickly. However, he did not want to hurt the other kids too badly, so he ended up sweeping a large portion of them away with a wave.

Unfortunately, that, along with the Curse of Achilles and prior fights, had tired him greatly. Not to the point where he fell due to exhaustion, but enough to have him avoid using his powers, and lower his speed.

Not exactly a great position to be in when fighting Kronos, but it's not like there were any _good_ ones…

"Woah!" Ducking another slice from the deadly scythe, a misty image appeared in front of him. 'Thalia?!' His eyes widened, and the son of Poseidon jumped back, the scythe cutting through the image.

Seeing a chance, Percy thrusted his sword forwards, straight into the Titan's chest. However, the blade did not pierce- ricocheting off the flesh, a harsh jolt shot up his arm as the boy stumbled back.

"Percy!"

A call made him look back; Will was waving to him worriedly, pointing to the fractured concrete. Following his pointing finger, Percy noticed the fact that his fight had all but broken the bridge, all that was needed was one more-

"Gahh!"

The lack of attention had not gone without consequences. Kronos had swung his blade into the demigod with all his strength. Though it did not pierce his invulnerable skin, the force exerted was more than enough to send him flying.

Skillfully, he flipped around midair, landing on Blackjack, who had swooped down to catch him. Wincing from the impact, Percy directed the pegasus to the fortified end of the bridge. "Get back!" he roared, noting the four strange people were still battling, or trying to.

Seeing that they weren't reacting, probably due to not being able to hear him, he nodded to the Apollo Cabin.

"Cover me. Avoid hitting the mortals, we don't need to freak them out even if the Celestial Bronze won't hurt them."

Upon hearing the telltale whistles of what remained of their arrows fly across, he closed his eyes. Hoping this would cause the Titan to retreat, even temporarily, the demigod gathered what little power he had left, and thrust his sword into a crack in the unstable battlefield.

Various things happened at once; For one, a trick Percy learned at Geryon's Ranch was utilized to its utmost, literally making the concrete explode from the seashells and aquatic debris embedded in them.

Simultaneously, the river itself heaved against the supports, shaking the supports to the point where the entire bridge collapsed. This was aided by the blades of water cutting the bridge in half, which then turned into a impenetrable wave that pushed the monsters closest to it away.

Finally, he guided some smaller jets of water to envelop the mortals, moving them onto his side of the bridge.

However, Percy did not do this unaided. Panting, he flopped onto his back, just as the four strangers were quite ungracefully dumped onto the pavement.

"Thanks… Dad…"

..

Steve Rogers stood, dumbfounded, at the events that had just transpired. A boy no older than sixteen had quite literally blown up a bridge over 7,000 feet long, not to mention the army he had faced down single-handedly prior to that.

Though he had practically done the same thing himself, he had been frozen for years as a result. This boy had only collapsed.

"Yo, did I miss the party? I can't believe you blew something up without me, Cap!"

Steve's gaze shot back up to the speaker, Tony Stark, who had just arrived at the scene. The man in question dropped to the ground, the impact releasing his passenger.

His arrival seemed to remind the archers of their presence, as the young teens then pointed their empty bows at them, then uneasily switching to melee weapons once they noticed the lack of arrows. Immediately, the group turned their own weapons onto the archers, except for a few. Natasha and Steve raised their hands placatingly, and Wanda had no visible weapons to speak of.

"Where's Thor and the Hulk?" Natasha asked Clint, completely ignoring Iron Man, who held his hand to his chest silently in mock pain. The archer shrugged, his bow still aimed at a random boy.

"Those two probably got into a fight… Or they might've gotten lost, but I think the first is more likely."

"... Yeah, I can see that happening…"

Clearing his throat, Captain America drew everyone's attention, and turned to the still-unidentified children. "Tony, see if you can identify them." he whispered, before raising his voice. "Now, if you could just put down those weapons, can we talk?"

A few of them exchanged glances, and the leader appeared to be thinking. After glancing at Percy, he nodded slowly. "I think Percy was planning to anyways. We'll fill you in after he wakes up, which should be soon, thanks to the ambrosia."

Right. Now, all they had to do was wait.

..

 **Once again, SOOOOOORRY! And, I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	6. Apologies

**Note: I am posting this on all my unfinished stories.**

 **My sincere apologies for the long delay. Unfortunately for those who've hoped for a future update, I've grown unmotivated to write fanfiction (in case you couldn't tell). While this may be irresponsible, I also believe leaving any hopefuls hanging is also irresponsible.**

 **As such, here is my formal statement: I am dropping all my stories and putting them up for adoption.**

 **If anyone adopts a story, please PM me, and I will notify the readers. If you have any difficulty in writing the story, know that I am willing to extend a helping hand.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and sorry.**

 **~DeltaWing13**


End file.
